Tempting Fate
by MaddHatta21
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, you may just get it...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Tempting Fate a Yu Yu Hakusho CYOA game!  
Your choices can influence your fate, so choose wisely!

Have fun and Good Luck!

**VongolaThirteen does not claim any ownership of the Yu Yu Hakusho Series or its characters.**

* * *

You awaken in a white void. You have no memory of how you arrived here, or of ever existing before this moment. Surely you must have existed before now, before this moment…

Before you are four doors; doors that you somehow know lead to the future.

Each door is a different color.

Which door will you choose?

Red: Advance to Chapter 2

Blue: Advance to Chapter 3

Green: Advance to Chapter 4

Yellow: Advance to Chapter 5


	2. Chapter 2

You step forward, fingers brushing the wood of the dark red door. It opens with a creak and you step through.

A vast expanse of forest sprawls out before you, your chosen door slamming shut behind you and vanishing as if it was never there.

You begin to scan the area, taking in your surroundings with wide-eyed wonder. _ What is this place? _ You wonder as you take a step forward into the center of a small clearing.

"Ah! I was wondering which door you would choose."

You spin around and find yourself standing before a tall man. His bright brown eyes seem to bore into your very soul.

He steps forward, brushing a strand of his brown hair, just long enough to hang in his eyes, out of his face.

The oddest thing however, is the large blue pacifier caught between the man's teeth. It does little to hinder his speech, "I am Koenma, ruler of the spirit realm and the person who brought you here. Speaking of which, you're probably wondering just what you're doing here, but that is something we will discuss in a moment. First I need you to choose a weapon."

You blink as the man, Koenma, snaps his fingers. Four objects and a table appear before you.

Mysterious Orb: Advance to Chapter 6

Demonic Blade: Advance to Chapter 7

Cursed Necklace: Advance to Chapter 8

Onyx Ring: Advance to Chapter 9


	3. Chapter 3

You step forward, fingers brushing the wood of the light blue door. It opens with a creak and you step through.

A vast expanse of forest sprawls out before you, your chosen door slamming shut behind you and vanishing as if it was never there.

You begin to scan the area, taking in your surroundings with wide-eyed wonder. _ What is this place? _ You wonder as you take a step forward into the center of a small clearing.

"Ah! I was wondering which door you would choose."

You spin around and find yourself standing before a tall man. His bright brown eyes seem to bore into your very soul.

He steps forward, brushing a strand of his brown hair, just long enough to hang in his eyes, out of his face.

The oddest thing however, is the large blue pacifier caught between the man's teeth. It does little to hinder his speech, "I am Koenma, ruler of the spirit realm and the person who brought you here. Speaking of which, you're probably wondering just what you're doing here, but that is something we will discuss in a moment. First I need you to choose a weapon."

You blink as the man, Koenma, snaps his fingers. Four objects and a table appear before you.

Mysterious Orb: Advance to Chapter 6

Demonic Blade: Advance to Chapter 7

Cursed Necklace: Advance to Chapter 8

Onyx Ring: Advance to Chapter 9


	4. Chapter 4

You step forward, fingers brushing the wood of the forest green door. It opens with a creak and you step through.

A vast expanse of forest sprawls out before you, your chosen door slamming shut behind you and vanishing as if it was never there.

You begin to scan the area, taking in your surroundings with wide-eyed wonder. _ What is this place? _ You wonder as you take a step forward into the center of a small clearing.

"Ah! I was wondering which door you would choose."

You spin around and find yourself standing before a tall man. His bright brown eyes seem to bore into your very soul.

He steps forward, brushing a strand of his brown hair, just long enough to hang in his eyes, out of his face.

The oddest thing however, is the large blue pacifier caught between the man's teeth. It does little to hinder his speech, "I am Koenma, ruler of the spirit realm and the person who brought you here. Speaking of which, you're probably wondering just what you're doing here, but that is something we will discuss in a moment. First I need you to choose a weapon."

You blink as the man, Koenma, snaps his fingers. Four objects and a table appear before you.

Mysterious Orb: Advance to Chapter 6

Demonic Blade: Advance to Chapter 7

Cursed Necklace: Advance to Chapter 8

Onyx Ring: Advance to Chapter 9


	5. Chapter 5

You step forward, fingers brushing the wood of the bright yellow door. It opens with a creak and you step through.

A vast expanse of forest sprawls out before you, your chosen door slamming shut behind you and vanishing as if it was never there.

You begin to scan the area, taking in your surroundings with wide-eyed wonder. _ What is this place? _ You wonder as you take a step forward into the center of a small clearing.

"Ah! I was wondering which door you would choose."

You spin around and find yourself standing before a tall man. His bright brown eyes seem to bore into your very soul.

He steps forward, brushing a strand of his brown hair, just long enough to hang in his eyes, out of his face.

The oddest thing however, is the large blue pacifier caught between the man's teeth. It does little to hinder his speech, "I am Koenma, ruler of the spirit realm and the person who brought you here. Speaking of which, you're probably wondering just what you're doing here, but that is something we will discuss in a moment. First I need you to choose a weapon."

You blink as the man, Koenma, snaps his fingers. Four objects and a table appear before you.

Mysterious Orb: Advance to Chapter 6

Demonic Blade: Advance to Chapter 7

Cursed Necklace: Advance to Chapter 8

Onyx Ring: Advance to Chapter 9


	6. Chapter 6

You stare curiously at all of the objects before you, not sure exactly what any of them actually do. They all exert a stifling amount of power.

Koenma looks on as you step forward and pick up the mysterious orb.

The orb expands, stretching out into rubbery white tendrils of light. You watch as they circle you in a spiral pattern and then vanish.

"Excellent! Now that that is settled let's talk about why you are here."

Advance to Chapter 10.


	7. Chapter 7

You stare curiously at all of the objects before you, not sure exactly what any of them actually do. They all exert a stifling amount of power.

Koenma looks on as you step forward and pick up the Demonic Blade.

The sword lets out a pulse of energy as dark black tendrils shoot up its beautiful silvery blade, making the blade an inky black color.

The sword seems to hum with power in your hands.

Koenma claps once, gaining your attention.

"Excellent! Now that that is settled let's talk about why you are here."

Advance to Chapter 10.


	8. Chapter 8

You stare curiously at all of the objects before you, not sure exactly what any of them actually do. They all exert a stifling amount of power.

Koenma looks on as you step forward and pick up the cursed necklace.

You stare at the simple blood red tear shaped pendant on a length of silver jewlery chain, expecting something odd to happen.

Nothing happens.

You place the necklace around your neck.

The table vanishes as Koenma speaks up.

"Excellent! Now that that is settled let's talk about why you are here."

Advance to Chapter 10.


	9. Chapter 9

You stare curiously at all of the objects before you, not sure exactly what any of them actually do. They all exert a stifling amount of power.

Koenma looks on as you step forward and pick up the Onyx Ring and slip it on your hand.

The ring is a little large, but instantly re-sizes itself to fit you.

You feel an overwhelming warmth flood through your body.

Koenma steps forward.

"Excellent! Now that that is settled let's talk about why you are here."

Advance to Chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Koenma's face becomes grave.

"This world will very soon be over-run by creatures called DFNERs. These creatures originate from a world far from this one, known as the Nether World. No one native to this world has the power to defeat the DFNERS."

You stare at Koenma, wondering where he is going with this.

"As you may have already guessed, you are not from this world, and that is why I have brought you here. In your world you were a nothing more than a normal human, living a normal life. That life ended abruptly when you attempted to stop a mugging in an alley. In this world, you are the only hope we have of preventing this world from becoming a desolate wasteland. Our future depends on you, so choose wisely…"

Before you can ask any questions, Koenma vanishes, leaving you alone in the forest.

You stare irately after him for a moment, before turning to view the forest once more.

Which direction do you go?

North: Advance to Chapter 11

East: Advance to Chapter 12

South: Advance to Chapter 13

West: Advance to Chapter 14


End file.
